From DE 103 28 214 A1 a lighting device with a daylight headlamp and with a low-beam light and/or high-beam light headlamp is known, wherein under the covering disc of the lighting device a driving direction indicator is additionally arranged. Various demands are made on such lighting devices. On the one hand, they have to satisfy the legal regulations, which particularly regulate the total intensity and the radiation characteristic of the radiated light. On the other hand, lighting devices substantially co-determine the aesthetic impression of a vehicle and offer numerous possibilities of creating an unmistakable impression through their design.
Therefore, at least one object is to state a lighting device for a vehicle with which both relevant legal regulations can be observed as well as unusual designs realized. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.